Body Swap mode
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: (The title says it all) Ivor decides to make a super potion in the middle of town, then he left it there when he thought it fail. But something did happen. Join Jesse and her friends as they try to find a cure to their problem, and will it test Jesse's friendship and her secret crush?
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: Sickly feeling

 **(Note that this is just for fun and it's not connected to Back in Time series. Also I love body swap stories. So let us begin.)**

It was a normal day for Jesse, and by normal I mean TOTALLY NOT NORMAL IN ANY WAY!

The New Order of the Stone had to fight army of zombies and skeletons in the middle of the night, when the gate was been fixed. Then, in the morning, they had to go to a new temple very early.

So, their having a good time. (#sarcasm)

Jesse was taken a break, by the bench. She looked around the town before seeing something very weird in the town square. Jesse got up and walked to the figure, it turns out to be Ivor standing by a cauldron with stash of odd looking potions right beside him.

"Ivor?" Jesse spoke to him, making him turning around to face her. His expression filled with happiness as he saw her. "Oh, Jesse! You're here!"

Jesse smiled at him before asking him, "So... what are you doing Ivor?"

"Well, I was thinking, 'what new potions should I create?' Then I had an idea. How about a make a ton of potions into one cauldron in the middle of town." Ivor exclaimed.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Are-... are you crazy? That seems impossible."

Ivor smirked at her, "Just watch me." Jesse just stared at him before saying, "Good luck with that." and headed to her house.

Ivor just shrugged before getting back to his work. He put every potion into the water, then the cauldron light up and emit a pink smoke all over the world. The fog evaporated after an hour, and Ivor decided to go home.

Later that night

A blast of light spread to every house in the town and even out of the town. As this happen, they will soon realize, that they will feel very different in the morning.

 **(Hope you like it and we'll see who switched with who in the next chapter. Bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Freak out

 **(The rest of the chapters will may have first person point-of-view. Hope you like the chapter.)**

Ivor's POV

I woke up, feeling a throbbing pain in my head and also I feel a bit... different then usual. I adjust my eyes to the light and saw that my surroundings are not familiar, it.. doesn't look like my room.

"Huh?" I mumbled under my breath, looking around the new area that I was in. Then when I looked to my right I saw Jesse's armor, SwordBreaker. My eyes widen at what I saw before realizing that... this is Jesse's house.

"What the-"

I quickly cover my mouth, after hearing what my voice sounded like. I lifted one hand away from my mouth, seeing how small and slender it was. I looked down, seeing jet black hair by my shoulders and light blue overall with a white and red shirt.

My heart beats rapidly as I breath heavily. I quickly got out of the bed and head to the cauldron by the corner of the room. I looked into the water and gasped in horror.

Jesse face was staring back at me, with her emerald green eyes widen in shock. I felt my face, or Jesse's face, heating up with embarrassment. Now I must not panic, I must not-.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in terror, couldn't stay calm any longer. I was still breathing in and out at a rapid rate, trying to calm down. I walked out of her room and seeing a two different rooms. One was clearly the living room, and the other one must be a bedroom. I took a peck at the other bedroom and saw Olivia sleeping soundly on her bed. Then, I stopped and thought about this for a moment.

"Wait. If I'm in Jesse's body, then Jesse must be in-" I stopped to the realization, and rushed to the window and jumped to the ground and ran to the town.

Jesse's POV

I woke up by the light shining on my face, I groaned in frustration and try to block my face from the sunlight.

I turned to my left before I fell out of my bed. I groaned in pain as I held my head trying to get back up. I adjusted my eyes to the light before noticing that... this isn't my room.

"What the what?" I mumbled to myself, seeing bookshelves on the other side and two cauldrons. I then realized the tone of my voice, it almost sounds like... Ivor's.

I looked down at myself, seeing a white tank top and blue stripes shorts. I let out a small gasp as I walked up to the cauldron, to make sure that my theory was correct.

I looked onto the water and saw Ivor staring back at me. My eyes widen at the sight of this; I am... him! But... HOW?!

I looked at the water and take a good look at his face. I put my hand by my, his, face and felt his beard and it was surprisingly soft. No, no, Jesse don't get distracted, you need to keep a clear mind and figure out who could've done...

Realization hit my head when I realized the person who could have done this. "Ivor..." I growled under my breath, hearing Ivor's voice when I said that.

Anger started to build up inside of me, and I stormed up to Ivor coat armor and put it on. Then, I jumped out of the eye window of his house and started running to find my house AND Ivor.

Lukas's POV

I woken up by the light of morning sun. I yawned softly before getting up from my bed and headed to the cauldron to wash my face. I was still tired but I manage to head to the cauldron, then splash the cool water on my face.

My eyes finally adjust, before seeing my reflection and saw Petra's face on the water, "Oh... hey Petra."

Wait.

I looked down back at the water to double check and sure enough, I saw Petra's beautiful face staring back at me.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed in embarrassment and terror. Then I covered my mouth after hearing the voice I was having. I started feeling light headed, before I pass out going unconscious.

Olivia's POV

"What?" I yelled out. After I woke up this morning, I noticed that I'm not in my room and also not myself at the moment.

It also seems that I'm in Axel's body, no matter how weird it sounds. I try to calm down and see what I can think of to try and find out how this happened.

"Okay," I mumbled in Axel's voice, "Who do I know, would do such a thing like this?"

I had finally thought of two people who could be the culprit, Ivor or Aiden. But I then realized that Aiden now lives in Sky- I mean Land city, so it might be Ivor.

"Of course it will be him, because his... well... Ivor." I groaned in annoyance and got on Axel's armor and got out of his house and try to find Axel first before I go after Ivor.

Ivor's POV

I continued running before I got into the town to try and find my house. I then heard a familiar voice that screamed out, "IIvooooorrr!!"

I jumped in shock and fear, and looked at the direction of where the noise was coming from, and saw Jesse in my body with a furious, mad look on her or my face. I never knew that I can be so scary.

I started backing away a few inches, as Jesse went up to me and asked, angrily, "Why, how, IVOR! What have you DONE to me, I mean umm... US!"

I shrieked slightly and laughed nervously, "Umm... well, you see I-I..." then I had the opportunity to run away and try to find a place to hide. I heard footsteps behind me implying that Jesse was chasing me.

"IVOR!!! You get back here!!" She yelled at me as I screamed in fright. I knew it was maybe my fault, but I really don't want to deal with this. Jesse is scary sometimes.

 **(Oh, poor Ivor; I hope that he won't get hurt by scary Jesse. Also we'll see what happens to the others in the next chapter, bye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A bigger problem

Jesse's POV

I continued chasing Ivor down,I'm still pretty mad at him for... THIS! "IVOR! YOU GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!"

I continued running until I caught up with him, and grabbed his shoulder. He let out a small squeak before pinning him on the ground. I slightly huffed and puffed trying to catch my breath, before looking at him furiously.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and squealed in fright. I soon realized that I was actually scaring him, and sighed in defeat, "Ivor.. you know I'm mad at you, but what made you think that this was a good idea?"

Ivor opened his eyes and looked at me, with a cute innocent look on his... my face and explained, "W-well umm... I didn't know that this will happen, I mean.. it did made a weird pink fog and I thought it had failed. Jesse; You got to believe me, please."

I nodded before glaring at him, "Alright, I believe you. But, as soon as we get back to normal, I will slap you." Ivor quickly nodded his head before blush spread across his face and stuttered, "Umm... J-Jesse could you... get off of me?"

I didn't get what he was saying, before realizing it and felt my face flaring up, I got up and Ivor got up as well. I rubbed the back of my head and apologized, "I-I-I umm... sorry about that." Ivor smiled sheepishly before looking at the ground, kicking his feet shyly.

"Anyway. So should we go find your friends?" Ivor asked me as he try to look at me in the eye without blushing. I shrugged before agreeing with him, "I guess so, why you ask?"

"Well.. I think that your friends might also be swapped with someone." He explained.

"Hmm, I guess your right-" I stopped and realized that my friends are also swapped. "AAAAAHHHHH! My friends are also switched with somebody!" I screamed with Ivor's voice.

Ivor covered his ears before looking at me and then his own eyes widen and yelled, "OH MY NOTCH! Harper may also be switched as well! Nooo!" I looked at confusingly before explaining to him, "That can't be possible, because the fog will have to go through a portal and I don't think that's possible."

Ivor looked at me before calming down. "I-I... your right. But we still need to find your friends."

I nodded before we started to find my friends and see if they're switched with anyone we know.

Petra's POV

I woke up and yawned before getting up from the bed. Then I saw that I'm not in my room, this was Lukas's bedroom. Did... did I went to his house accidentally and slept in his bed.

My face flustered as the thought went up to my head. I quickly shook my head to shake the thought away, before rubbing my head as it throbbed in pain.

I walked by his cauldron by the door of his room, and splashed the water on my face. I adjust my eyes as the water run down my face, and saw Lukas staring back at me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed in shock, before I covered my mouth with my hands. My voice, it sounded like... Lukas's. I looked down at my body and saw a purple and white shirt with a leather jacket over it.

I was completely shocked by this and pinched my arm to make sure that this was a dream. It hurts and I let out a small "ow!" before realizing that this was real. My heartbeat got faster as I panicked on the inside, but... I need to calm down and find Lukas myself.

I ran out of his room went down stairs, grabbed his armor, rushed out the door and headed to my home.

Olivia's POV

I continued running until I got to my and Jesse's treehouse. I got to the ladder then started climbing up and rushed into my room, and saw Axel in my body still sleeping in my bed.

I sighed in relief that he didn't wake up yet, but I have to wake him up now. I lightly shook him before he moaned and covered himself in the blanket, "No, five more minutes."

I got an annoyed look at him before, without thinking, shaved him out of the bed. He fell with a thump before groaning and he got up, "OW! What was that all about?" Axel growled then see me and gasped in shock. "What is myself doing over there, when I'm over here?"

I grinned nervously before saying, "Umm, hey Axel. I... it's me, Olivia, I'm in your body and y-your in me." Axel looked at me confused before asking me, "What do you mean-" he stopped talking realizing the voice, he looked down at himself then back at me.

Horror filled Axel's face as he started to hyperventilate, his face turned a rose pink. He was about to scream but I quickly put my-his- whatever, hand over his mouth and informed him. "Axel, you need to calm down. Yes, this is strange but we need to be calm and think."

Axel nodded before I removed my hand away and he said, "Okay, I'll be calm." I smiled at him before explaining, "Also I think that Ivor is behind this."

Axel widen his eyes at me and frowned, "Really? Oh that two-faced jerk! Why would he do something like this?" I shrugged before suggesting, "I don't know, maybe he did it as a prank or some type of cruel joke."

Axel agreed with me before he suggested, "Well, should we get going and find Ivor!" I nodded before heading down the ladder and try to find him.

Gabriel's POV

I woken up by the sound of growling. I got up from the bed before looking at the room, and noticed that the room isn't my bedroom. I looked around confused before seeing purple glass to my left. I took a peck at it before an Enderman went by.

"Ahh!" I yelled out in surprise, before realizing that the monster can't see me. I double check the area then I realized that this was Soren's fortress. But... how did I get here and where is he? I ran out the room before I tripped over a slime ball that was probably left on the floor and I fell down to the ground.

I let out a small groan, then held my head in pain. Then I found out that something isn't right. I felt my hair and found out that it's more fluffier and silky then my usual hair style. I looked down at my hands and saw that I have finger-less gloves and pale skin.

Fear started to filled my emotions before I quickly try to find some water to see my reflection. I got outside before see a small waterfall and head to it. Then, I saw something that I wish wasn't true; I saw Soren's face reflecting back at me.

I started hyperventilating before I looked back at the water and saw Soren's eyes filled with fear and my-his face turning beet red.

I then realized, "Wait, if I'm in Soren's body; then that means Soren... is me?" I said to myself in Soren's charming voice.

I quickly ran to try and find the town and Soren. I hope that I can find him in time.

Lukas POV

"Lukas. Lukas. Lukas, wake up." Someone said to me. I woke up and saw myself in front of me. I shrieked in fright before they yelled, "Hey! Do not pass-out on me, Lukas!"

I looked at the person before asking, "Petra? Is that you?" Petra nodded before rubbing the back of her head, "Ya, it's me."

"Petra, how did this happen?" I asked her, before she shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know, but it could be Hadrian or Ivor that did this."

I thought about this for a moment before explaining to her, "I think it was Ivor. Mostly because Hadrian is still in the giant chicken world."

She nodded at me before heading to the door, "Well.. are you coming or not?" I raised an eyebrow at her before asking her, "For what?"

"Tracking down Ivor, and making him fixed this." She decided in determination, I sighed in defeat before following her to find him.

Magnus' POV

I woke up with pain emerging inside my body as I got up, feeling the aching pain spreading around my back. I groaned in pain as I managed to look at my surroundings and saw that I was in a cave.

I looked around confused, as I slowly walked towards the entrance of the cave seeing daylight. I wonder how I got here.

I wondered around the field outside, before spotting a small lake by a few trees. I went to the water and splashed it on my wounds before seeing what my reflection on it, and saw a beautiful woman staring back at me. With her reddish-brown short hair, brown gorgeous eyes, and a sweet smile.

I then realized at who the reflection looked like, it was Ellegaard!

"Ellie?"

 **(OMG, Ellegaard is alive and the old Order of the Stone have switched as well? Hope you like the chapter, and we'll see what happens to Magnus and what the guys going to do to Jesse in Ivor's body when they find her, Bye.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Chaos continues

 **(Hi, I just gotten a avatar picture for the app, it's a pikachu ninja. Also, I know that I don't have the best grammar in the world; and all of this is getting me trigger. But, I will edit my chapters soon. Now let's get started)**

Ivor's POV

I walked with Jesse, we headed to her treehouse to check on her friend, Olivia. I still felt really bad about all of this. I didn't even know that this would happen! Now, I'm stuck in Jesse's body... and that sounds wrong as it is.

I looked at her, and asked, "Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean... they might figure out that I did this mess and try to interrogate you- but when it's really you in me. I mean, I am you." I groaned in frustration, shouting out. "THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!!"

Jesse stopped and look at me, concerningly. "I know it's confusing, but we need to focus on the tack at hand."

I nodded in agreement, we need to focus on the mission at hand, and before I knew it, we heard some footsteps heading towards us. We saw Petra and Lukas walking up to us. I noticed that Lukas had a fiery look in his eyes. I made a nervous chuckle as they got closer.

"Ivor!!" He yelled. Jesse's eyes widened as he tried to get her, but Petra quickly hold him back.

"Petra, calm down. I think that's not Ivor." She told him-wait... what?

"L-Lukas?" I asked Petra. Petra's body nodded and then she asked Jesse, "And are you Ivor?"

Jesse shook her head, "No, I'm J-Jesse."

Petra, who's in Lukas, look surprise and Lukas, in Petra, muttered, "Just as I thought." Petra looked at him and asked, "Why didn't you told me that before?"

"Well, you were running fast to try and find Ivor, so I didn't have time to tell you." Lukas explain to her. Petra blushed embarrassly then notice one detail, "Wait, so if that's Jesse then that's..." I quickly hidden behind Jesse, in case that Petra will try and hit me.

"P-Petra, listen," Jesse expain to her. "Ivor didn't mean this to happen on purpose. So cut him some slack."

Petra sighed in defeat before muttering, "Alright, fine. I can let him live. But only because he's you now." I sheepishly smiled as I look at Petra.

Jesse smiled and shrugged, "I'll take it."

We then saw Olivia and Axel walking towards us. Olivia's body then explained that she was Axel and Olivia was Axel; Lukas also explained what was happening. Axel, in Olivia, nodded understanding the situation, "I guess that make sense."

I thought about this situation for a moment and then I told everyone, "So, if that fog covered everywhere, does that mean that everyone has swapped with someone as well?"

Jesse look at me before saying, realization hit her in the head. "Oh my gosh, that's right. Everyone has been switch; even Gabriel and Magnus!"

Olivia's eyes widen in terror, "The town! They are swapped too!" She explained, "So that means there will be a great panic."

Jesse nodded in agreement, she started to head to town. "Come on, follow me." she announced to us. And we all follow her to see if Olivia was correct.

And when we arrived in the town, we saw the towns people, panicking and running around the place. I only had one thing to say about this, "Well... this isn't going to end well."

Ellegaard's POV

I woke up, hearing muffled noises from outside. I yawned in exhaustion as I adjusted my eyes to the light and saw that the room I was in; isn't that same place where I was before.

It looks like a normal bedroom with a few posters of BoomTown and a single window. I look at the bed that I was in, the sheets were light green and there was a bookshelf by my right.

I got up from the bed and stretch my arms then I noticed that my clothes were not mine, it was a light green piece of clothing... it looks like Magnus's armor.

I stared at my arm before I looked at the rest of my body and... it didn't look like my body. I started to panic, then I ran up to the door and headed down the stairs and spotted a cauldron in the corner of the room. I walked up to it and I saw Magnus's face staring back at me.

"WHAT THE HECK?!!"

I quickly covered my mouth as I heard my voice it sounded all gruffly and deep- it was Magnus's voice. I started hyperventilating as the realization hit me in the head. Then, I heard a scream from upstairs in the door next to Magnus's room.

Soren's POV

I woke up, seeing the light shining from the window- wait a minute. I'm in my underground fortress, I don't have windows on the outside.

I got up from my bed before I tripped on something and fell to the floor. I groaned in pain as I held my head trying to ease the feeling. I quickly got up to my feet and looked out of the window, I vaguely saw my reflection and... I saw Gabriel's face staring back at me.

"What in the name-" I quickly stop my sentence, and then I looked at myself. This was not my usual clothing, it was Gabriel's. I accidentally screamed in fear, then I heard footsteps walking up some stairs. The door opened and I saw Magnus coming into the room, with a concern look on his face.

"G-Gabriel! What happened?!" He yelled in a worried tone. I looked at him and thought about what I should do. Should I tell him that I'm Soren or should I try and pretend that I'm Gabriel and that I just had a bad dream.

 **(So, what should Soren do? Tell Magnus/Ellegaard that he's Soren or not. Comment on what he should do, also do you guys think that the fog had gotten into the other worlds. And yes, it is Lukas x Petra. We'll see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The Team back Together again

 **(Sorry for the long wait, I got busy. But hey, Summer is here. ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it may be short but when I write this on a phone, it makes it seem long. This the total of what Soren should do; Lie: One; Truth: Two. Now let's begin.)**

No ones POV

Soren look at at him startled before saying, "I-I just tripped... sorry to worry you Magnus."

"Magnus? I'm Ellegaard." she told him, his eyes widen in shock, "El-Ellegaard?! You're in- I thought you were dead."

"Well, clearly I'm here, in Magnus. I guess that I only gotten in a coma instead of- you know..." Ellegaard lightly explained, shuffling her feet in a nervous manner.

Soren let out an "Oh." before rubbing the back of his head, "Umm... Ellegaard. I'm actually Soren, in Gabriel's body."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Wait-wait, Soren? It's you?" Soren nodded his head, "Uh... y-yes."

Ellegaard sighed before a smile formed on her face, "Well, I'm glad that I am not the only one who's gotten swapped with someone else."

He lightly chuckled before getting up from the floor, "Yeah, but I'm glad to see you again Ellegaard." She smiled at him and said, "Aww, thanks Soren. But I got to say, WHY did I get swapped with Magnus of all people! I mean, it bad enough that I'm a guy now; but it just... feels weird. I'm just saying that swapping with someone else's body is very strange and disturbing. The lack of hair, the ratio of different body weight, and don't get me started-"

Soren just stared at her as she rant on about body switching. He sighed and looked at the floor sadly, "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile outside; Jesse and the others looked appond at the chaos and confusion happening. Ivor looked back at Jesse, his eyes filled with worry and doubt, "Jesse, I really messed up this time, huh?" She looked at him and sighed, "I... guess so. It- it's still weird looking at myself."

"I know," Ivor said to her, "I know it's weird, but we can fix it. If we find a cure. But first, we need to calm everyone down."

Jesse nodded before walking up to one of the townspeople and asks, "Umm... you okay?" The person looked at Jesse, eyes filled with fear and confusion, "Okay? I'm in somebody else's body, how can I be okay?"

Jesse backed up a bit before going back to her friends. "I... think we should start now." she told them, they nodded in agreement then she cleared her throat and announced, "Everyone! Can I have your attention please?!"

The people turned to face her before one of them asked, "Why should we listen to you-"

"Before you continue that sentence," Jesse interrupted, "I'm Jesse, the leader of the new Order of the Stone, and this is the real Ivor." she pointed at him who was next to Olivia. "Also the rest of the new Order of the Stone have been swapped as well."

The people started to panic again, but Petra then calmed them down, "We are trying to find a cure for it. Also Where the source was." she said eyeing Ivor who was avoiding her glares. "So try to calm down and find your bodies and we'll fix this, okay?"

The people looked at each other before they agree on that and try to have a normal day. Jesse looked at Petra and said, "Thank you, Petra. I needed help with that." Petra grinned at her and explained, "Hey, I'm just here to help you, Jesse. I know you could've done it for me too."

Jesse gave her a goofy smile, slightly blushing at her complement. Ivor stared at her and mumbled, "Don't make that expression with my face."

"My bad." she apologized, then turned to face Olivia, "So, what do you think we should do now?" Olivia put her finger on her chin, thinking about what to do next. "Maybe we could find Magnus and Gabriel to see if they switched as well... or we can relax and try to get use to our temporary bodies."

Jesse was about to answer but then they saw Magnus, whose Ellegaard, and Gabriel, whose Soren, running towards them. "Magnus? Gabriel? What are you doing here?" she asked them, then Soren explained, "Well... we saw the chaos outside the house so we came by. Also, I'm not Gabriel or Magnus, I'm Soren and this is Ellegaard."

Everyone was shocked by this, half of them screamed "SOREN?!" while the other half yelled out "ELLEGAARD?!"

Ellegaard nodded at them and explained, "Yes, I'm alive. I was in a long coma instead of, you know, being dead. But also I have to say what is happening here?!"

Jesse looked at Ivor before back at Ellegaard, "Well, Ivor made a large potion in the middle of town yesterday, and it made a pink fog which somehow caused... this." she explained to her. Ivor had a guilty looked on his face and made a nervous laugh, "I-I didn't know this would happen when I made it, I thought it failed when it made that fog."

Soren looked at the potion brewer and sighed in disappointment before saying, "Ivor, you should've had checked the potions effects before you just... leave it there." Ivor pouted at him and protect, "Hey, I don't take that stuff seriously anymore! But there's still a problem, we don't know where Magnus is now that he's in Ellegaard's body."

Everyone's eyes widen at what Ivor said, he was right, they don't know where Magnus is. "Oh, this is terrible!" Soren panicked, "He could be anywhere, also he could be hurt or injured!"

"That's... true." Jesse muttered then headed to the gates, "Let's go and find her- I mean him."

The others followed her as they went out of the town. As they did so, Axel noticed a figure walking towards them, "Hey, what's that?" he pointed out. They all turned to his direction and he was right, there was someone walking towards them.

The figure got closer and it was revealed to be Gabriel, and he was carrying Ellegaard's body who look like she was in bad condition. "Sore- I mean Gabriel?!" Jesse yelled in surprise and walked up to him, "What happened to Ellegaard's body?!"

"Well, I found her by a lake unconscious. I also saw bruises on her arms and legs so I-I carry her over here." Gabriel explained before catching his breath, "Man... its much harder to carry someone like this."

"Well, Gabriel. It's because YOUR IN MY BODY!!" Soren screamed angrily at him. Ellegaard, on the other hand, was staring at her own body. "We should get him back in the town immediately." she told everyone, Gabriel tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"We'll explain later." Petra told him as she lifted the body as well as Olivia and then headed into town.

Last night*

The pink fog swerved around the forest, as the smoke surrounded the Old Builders' temple. The fog got up to the second floor and went through the portal, and into the Portal Hallway.

It then went through all of the portals and into the worlds. It went to Sky City, The Mansion, Fire world, Ice Lakes, Wool World, Crown Masa, and even the Old Builders' Competition.

Looks like this will be a bigger problem than what they're expected.

 **(Hope you like this chapter. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Other Worlds

Maya's POV

I woken up by the sounds of panic screams from outside, 'What is going on out there?' I thought. I looked around the room and I quickly realized that this is... Gill's room?

'Why am I in his room?' I then got up from the bed and walk up to the cauldron and splash water on my face. After the water dripped from my face, I then saw that Gill's face was in the reflection. My eyes widened and I screamed, "Aaahhhh!!"

"I'm in Gill's body?!" I yelled then quickly covered my mouth, "Oh great, I have his voice too."

I soon realized that if I'm him, then that means... that. 'Oh, no!' I thought as the idea went to my head. I quickly sprinted out of the room and ran upstairs to the room to the right.

I opened the door and saw my own body sound asleep in the bed. I lightly sighed as I started poking him, he slightly groaned and turned to his side.

"Five more minutes Aiden~" he moaned in his sleep drooling on the side of his mouth. I growled at his laziness and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he hissed, "Why did you do that?!" His expression changed to shock and confusion as he faced me. "Why-why is my body in front of me?"

"Umm... hi Gill," I said nervously, "This may sound ridiculous, but we have swapped bodies. I'm Maya."

Gill's eyes widened as he heard that, "What?!" he asked in surprise. I nodded as he got up from the bed and looked at me. "So, what should we do?"

"We should go and see Aiden if he swapped with anyone or not." I suggested. Gill nodded in agreement and we headed to Aiden's room.

Isa's POV

I opened my eyes as the sunlight entered my room. I straightened up as I rubbed my eyes and a yawn escaped my mouth, I then gotten off the bed and went to the cauldron to wash my face and also to wake me up with the cold water.

As I splashed the water on my face, I felt something... off over my lips. I glance over at the water as it showed... Milo's face staring back at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in surprise, then I held my hand around my throat. I-it sounded... My voice it sounded like his.

I continue looking at my new reflection, and sure enough, I'm really in Milo's body. His soft turquoise eyes stared back at me, and his blonde hair slightly sway as I leaned forward towards the cauldron to get a better look at myself... or himself so to speak.

'Wait, if I'm in his body then that must mean-' my eyes widen as the idea came to my thoughts. My face flared up as panic went through my emotions. "I must go back to my place!" I declared as I ran out the door and headed towards my house.

After a while, I got to my home. I opened the door, which I must have forgotten to lock it late night, and walked right in. I saw Benedict resting on the small bed that I made for her, she looked up at me and happily chirped at my presence.

I gave her a small smiled before continuing my way to my room. As I opened the door, I saw that Milo was still asleep. Thank goodness that he wasn't awake yet.

I walked towards the bed and poked at him, he slowly opened his eyes as he looked at me, "What, who is ther-" he stopped as he stared at me in surprise, "Why? Why is my body over there when I'm over here!?"

"Milo, I have to tell you that... I'm you and you're me. We somehow swap bodies." I explained to him, hoping that he won't freak out- what am I thinking, of course he'll freak out!

Milo stared at me confused before he saw his reflection in the mirror. His skin turned pale then he collapsed on the floor and pass out.

I sighed in disappointment but then I thought that he would've done that even if I wasn't here to show him his reflection. I waited for him to wake up so we can discuss this situation a little bit better.

Cassie's POV

"Aiden! Aiden!" A voice called out. I opened my eyes to see a girl with dirty-blonde hair and a red shirt with a blue E on it. My emotions were filling up with confusion and fear as she stared at me.

Wait- Am I in a...bed? But how? The girl looked at me with concern and asked me, "Aiden, are you okay?"

"Gill," a male said by the door, "We should have asked if he's himself or not." Wait, but isn't Gill a boys name?

"Oh, right Maya." the girl nodded at his statement and turned her attention back to me, "Are you Aiden or someone else!?"

I stared in confusion before looking down at myself. My eyes widen at what I saw; I wasn't wearing my white-pumpkin suit anymore, and instead I was having a black jacket, a light green shirt, and black jeans.

"Wha-What?!" I yelled in disbelief, but then I noticed that my voice sounded really different. I came to the conclusion that I've somehow swapped bodies with this...person.

But that should be impossible. The switch portal should've been the only way to get swapped around!

"Umm..." I mumbled, "I'm Cassie. Cassie Rose."

The girl's eyes widened in shock as I said my name. I looked at her in confusion but I also felt some concern about this. Dose she know who I am, somehow?

"Oh." The girl muttered as she looked at the boy, "Umm, Maya. What should we do?"

They seem to be talking about me. Have they heard about me from those 'YouTubers' or whatever their group was called. They stopped talking to each other before approaching me and the 'Maya' person had something behind his back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this." The boy said as the girl held me down on a chair. I struggled to get out of their hold on me but they manage to held me down and the male took out what he was holding behind his back. Rope.

They began to wrap the rope around my body as I continued struggling to get out. They tightened the knot to make sure that I didn't escape, I think.

The two took four steps back before looking at each other in concern. Then, they walked out of the room leaving me alone...

Alone.

Aiden's POV

I had woken up by the sounds of a cat's meowing. Looking down that myself and I saw a little orange, white, and black cat. The cat yawned before he looked up at me.

I yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards away from the feline. Then, I nearly fell down in a hole or pit and I quickly got back on the platform that I was on.

Breathing heavily, I briefly looked down at the hole and I saw tons of deadly Ender-mites below. I gulped as I looked at the monsters below and then I saw the surroundings around me; dirt and terracotta blocks, two iron doors at my sides, and a hole above me.

I looked back at the cat as he looked at it's paws and purred softly in my arms. 'I have to get out of here!' My mind declared as I slowly got up from my platform without falling, checking my inventory I had find a single Ender pearl.

I didn't have time to question why there was an Ender pearl in my pockets, but I needed it to try and escape and also to not screw up this one shot. I throw the pearl upwards as hard and far as I can. Then the teleportation started and I quickly grabbed onto the ledge with one hand and holding the cat in my other, I struggled to pull myself up before I manage to get me and the cat up onto the ground surface.

I huffed and puffed as I looked around the morning field filled with trees and a pond a few feet away.

"Now, where..." I quickly covered my mouth as I noticed that my voice sounded too high from my normal voice. It sounded like a girls. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wear a deep-dark blue suit instead of my leather jacket and green shirt.

I ran up towards the pond and looked at it's reflected surface. And in my horror, I saw a girl with long, red hair and glasses on her face, with beautiful aqua green eyes. The hair looked like the description that Lukas told of the horrible and scary Cassie Rose, the White Pumpkin.

"Am-Am I?..."

Someone gasped behind me in shock, I turned around and saw a man with a long sleeved jacket with a bright blue shirt and gray-black pants. He had blue hair and hazel brown eyes.

He shake in fear as much as I was. Did he knew this Cassie girl? And if he did, that would mean bad news for me, cause I'm now the murderous White Pumpkin.

I slowly walked backwards a few steps before starting to ran away from this man before he did anything. The cat followed behind me as I tried to find an area where people didn't knew about this woman. 'Notch have mercy on me!' I prayed in my mind as I continued running.

Harper's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes and struggling to get up from the ground. I gotten my vision cleared up after a few seconds and I started to notice something strange... I was in the portal network or the portal hallway as Jesse's group called it.

My thoughts were filled up with confusion as I stared at the empty hall. Why am I here? How did I even get here? I was in my underground lab, how did I get all the way here?

As my mind was going around of questions and unknowing answers, I then notice something wrong with my sleeves... and my hand.

My hand was a little bit smaller and was a paler tone? The sleeve of my clothes were looser, longer, and a different color, red and black.

Panic started to fill up my emotions, as I prayed that this can't be true. I looked down at my body and saw the rest of the red and black dress with a silver cross by the hip line. Then I stroked my hand through my hair and saw it was a light shy blue. It didn't take me a long time to come to the conclusion that...

"I'm M-Mevia?!"

Her voice came out of my throat as I tried my best to calm my adrenaline and the shock that I'm trapped in her body, and most likely, that she's in my body as well. But why was she in the-

"Oh no." I mumbled, "That must have mean that she and Hadrian had escaped from that world that Jesse had sent them. And possibly, possibly they tried to do something back at the games. They failed, and Mevia was the first to get out back into the hallway. While Hadrian got left behind and got caught."

I quickly had to find my way to Otto and warn him about the two, and hopefully that he'll know that I'm me.

Mevia's POV

I woke up after that weird blackout that I had after coming in contact with the strange pink fog. Then I noticed that I'm in a underground sort of place, like a lab. I grumbled slightly as I gotten to my feet, then I started to notice that my body didn't felt like my normal one.

I looked at myself as noticed a... obvious difference. As well as that my skin was different and so were my clothes. They looked like Harper's.

"Mmmm" I muttered as I noticed what had happened to me. "I seemed to be in Harper's body."

I chuckled to myself in mischief manner, and Harper's chuckles in that tone was giving me chills. But, I did had a plan. "So, if I'm in her body. Then it will be easy for me to get on Otto's good side and get back the control over the games and for Hadrian to get him out of his possible jail time."

I smiled to myself as the plan seem to be very good in my mind and I started to head out of this place and head back to the Games.

Hadrian's POV

I opened my eyes slowly as pain went along my whole body. I groaned in agony as I gotten up from my knockout sleep, it was kinda... strange. One moment I was running away from Otto knowing that my plan fail and I need to get the heck out of there before I got caught, next thing I knew I was getting lightheaded after a odd fog came by and passing out on the snowy ground.

I then noticed that I'm in a nice bed in light green sheets. 'What?' my brain thought in confusion.

Why-why am I in this bed? Did someone nice who didn't know me came by and took pity on me or someone dumb mistook me for a poor old man. I couldn't tell.

Then I notice that this room looked a bit familiar, the books on the shelves, a few framed pictures, and bells. 'This is Otto's room!?'

"Otto, sir." a voice called out, I turned my body to face the voice and it was the gladiator, Slab. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Umm." I stuttered out, trying to think of something to say. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you Slab."

Slab smiled pleasingly, "Well, that's great to hear. After seeing Hadrian a mile away from you when we found you unconscious. We thought that he had done something horrible to you."

"Yeah I-" I stopped my sentence as my brain process on what he had said. Hadrian? But AM Hadrian! Unless... I'M now Otto!

I put my new information to good use and I smiled to myself and then looking back at Slab and act concern. "Oh, right. Hadrian... he- I think he tried to poison me. Thankfully, he was stupid enough to not put a lot of it in the milk. But, it's a good idea to put him in salary until farther notice."

"Yes, great idea." Slab agreed and fell for my lie, before exiting out of the room and closing the door.

I sighed in relief after that was over. Now, time to see if it really is correct that I'm him. I got up from the bed and head to the full-body mirror. I saw Otto starring at me, his jade-green eyes, dark skin, white curly beard, and light green suit.

I really am in O-Otto's body.

It was almost a dream come true. A smile started appearing on my face as well as a streak of blush and my heart beat like a drum, looking at his gloved hands and...

No no no, don't get distracted. Now that I am him, I can get the Games back to normal. Mhmm haa haa hhaaa mhmm haaa hhaaa!!

Otto's POV

I woke up after that weird blackout that happened. I then noticed that I'm on the ground but it wasn't the same one where I passed out. It was quartz floor instead of the snow covered ground from outside.

I groaned as a wave of pain in my head struck me. Getting up slowly, I soon noticed the area I'm in now, the newly built jail.

Confused about this situation, I try to figure out what is going on. 'Why am I in here?' I thought as I walked in circles.

"Why-"

I cut off my words after hearing my voice, it sounded like Hadrian himself. Concern flowed through my emotions as I looked at myself. I wasn't wearing my usual green suit or my black scarf; Instead a purple suit was on my body and no scarf to be found, instead it was a yellow tie.

"Oh boy," I mutter to myself, fearing for the worst, "I'm Hadrian."

"Oh, looks like you're finally up." A familiar voice snarled from behind me. I turned around and saw Facemeat glaring at me from the other sides of the bars. "This isn't going to change anything, Hadrian. Facemeat's gotten word from Otto that you tried to kill him!"

I flinched at Facemeat's words as the tone sounded like it was filled with acid. I hadn't heard such a tone being spoken out to me... well, besides one other person, but that was a long time ago.

"Now please, let me explain some things." I said in my usual calm manner, hoping that he'll at least understand what was happening, "I'm not actually Hadrian. It's me, Otto. We've somehow swapped bodies, and I'm sure that this was his plan to retake the Games!"

Facemeat stared at me looking unamused before chuckling, "Ha! You really think that will fool Facemeat? You devilish lier!"

'For the record, I wouldn't believe me either.' I thought before trying again, "But I am Otto! Hadrian and I had swapped minds!"

"Nope, not falling for it." He shook his head, stubbornly. I sighed deeply in defeat before he spoken, "You can try as you might, but you're still the evil cold hearted person everyone knows. You aren't going anywhere." He then walked away from the prison before locking the building door.

I let out another sigh in defeat before coming up with a plan to get out of here, to warn Harper and get Hadrian to switch us back to our normal lives. I looked around the cell, then I noticed a loose block section in the top of the wall. Smirking to myself, I pushed the block to get out and it was a nice width for Hadrian's body to squeeze out of here.

I jumped to the hole and pulled myself up so I can wiggle my body out to the outside. I manage to get my upper body out but my lower body, mostly my hips, were still struggling to get out. After a few self pushes and wiggling, my body finally popped out tumbling out into the snow. I've quickly gotten up from the fall and ran towards the tower, hoping that Hadrian hasn't done anything crazy in my body yet.

 **(Well... that took forever. It was sooo HARD to get their mindset and how they will react to the swap. Also, do you people want a short chapter on the season 2 characters swap? This story is setin-between Episode 8 and season two, but I want to have fun with the season two characters reactions to the swap. Anyway, see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


End file.
